


You can drag me through hell if it meant I could hold your hand

by nozoelis



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance, prompt, silly fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Dia always felt like home.





	You can drag me through hell if it meant I could hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> bmth? en 2019? IN THIS ECONOMY? damn you are absolutely right y qué

  1. **a place shaped like the girl you love.**



 

Nunca me había sentido parte de ningún sitio, como si la idea de encajar no estuviese realmente diseñada para alguien como yo.

Hasta que llegaste tú, Dia, y rompiste mi jaula de cristal, mostrándome todo lo que hay ahí fuera esperándome.

Dices mi nombre y sonríes, saludándome con la mano. Me acerco a ti sonriendo y me besas cuando menos me lo espero, tu pelo acariciando mi mejilla, tus labios fundiéndose suavemente con los míos. Hueles a fresa y a sueños por cumplir.

“Estoy en casa”, murmuro mientras tus labios se separan lentamente de los míos.

“Bienvenida”, me respondes.

Y te ríes, te sonrojas, me coges de la mano y no te atreves a mirarme. Te doy un suave apretón y te escucho mientras me cuentas como te ha ido el día, pensando en la suerte que tengo de haberte conocido.


End file.
